


Komaeda Nuts in the Sink

by TeamUmiZoomi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Fic, IMSORRY, dont take this seriously im yelling, latis fault, shitpost, this is so fuckin bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/pseuds/TeamUmiZoomi
Summary: There was a pulsing sound that echoed throughout the small bathroom, something that anyone could’ve mistaken for a car engine. 
 
Komaeda Nagito had nutted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaloKarouKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKarouKey/gifts), [buttercuppoisoning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/gifts).



> im sorry

There was a pulsing sound that echoed throughout the small bathroom, something that anyone could’ve mistaken for a car engine. 

 

Fuckface Nagito had nutted.

 

It was an odd predicament, anyone could admit that, he was currently stuck inside the sink (right where Hinata had left him) and had simply nutted. No, it was not something he particularly enjoyed, but the sink was an interesting place to be. Apparently, from what he had been told, all of the people who had fucked up big time went in the sink. 

 

People weren’t supposed to nut in the sink; from what he knew, you weren’t really supposed to do anything in the sink, just sit there and wait until you were permitted to leave. He lets out a sigh of exasperation as he lays in grief and regret from him fucking up so much earlier, which, was a given, but he was still directed to the sink. 

 

This is the 9th time this fucking week, he remembered, the scene as clear as day. His robot arm was zooming off to space again and Hinata had enough. He was fucking over it. As much as Nanami was willing to let Komaeda’s arm fly off to space with her, it was strictly prohibited by the spiky haired man since his arm was for daily functions, not flying off to space. 

 

Nanami was pretty chill, in his opinion, she had regularly invited Komaeda over to space to hang out for great lengths of time. He had agreed to do so, and, of course, he was paying the consequences. Hinata had easily found out, it wasn’t that hard to hear sounds of buzzing and muffled “pews” coming out from the other room. She didn’t seem to really care that he was caught 8 times, she probably wouldn’t really care for the 9th, either. 

 

So, here he was, in the sink nutting. It’s not like he planned it, he was hoping that he could escape clean handedly to space and Hinata kick his ass after he returned, but apparently his schemes had dulled after going through the Neo World Program. It felt pretty fucking disgusting sitting in the semi-wet sink nutting, the sink was pretty cramped and the act of sitting in there for longer than expected was a drag. He could’ve been having a great time in space with Nanami, but, instead, he sits with nut in the sink. 

 

The event of nutting the sink was strange experience, definitely not his favorite. First, he could hear the vrooms, then suddenly, the nut nyoomed out of the sink. It was like how people told him that before you die your life flashes before your eyes, except, this time, before he nuts his life flashed before his eyes. 

 

Soon enough, Hinata comes back and everything is somewhat okay, but the disgusted look on his face gives it all away.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this


End file.
